


How many miles are we from Derry?

by Thenewwriter



Series: Holiday from Hell [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Holidays, Illegal Activities, Manipulation, Organized Crime, Other, Summer Vacation, Trapped, holiday from hell, if its to good to be true it probably isn't, scammed, stuck abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: When the gang win a holiday from a competition they entered what started off as a nice holiday then became their worst nightmare and they had two thoughts on their mind 'survival and getting home'
Series: Holiday from Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213157
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. I Can't believe i won something!

January 1998

"I cant believe it!! I WON SOMETHING!" Michelle holding a letter in the air waving it around "take that ma! she said i couldn't win something but i did!!" Michelle then placed the letter in the middle of the table surronded by her friends. "won what michelle what did you do?" Erin reached out to grab the envelope pulling it towards her she eyes the envelope and analysed the handwriting on the front "hey this stamp is from is from..ACH James make it out please" in a huff she threw the envelope towards James who like Erin picked it up " _España_ .. that's Spanish for Spain i think" it was a long time since James had done Spanish sure he took it for a GCSE until he was thrown into a all girls school in Northern Ireland."

"Well James are you going to read the letter or not" Erin put her hands on her hips as he flipped the envelope round and pulled out the letter inside noticing a bunch of 5 white objects. "*cough cough* 

_**"Dear Miss Mallon,** _

_**!CONGRATULATIONS!** _

_**As a reward for entering our competition on our website you and your friends are invited to a all inclusive two weeks holiday in Magaluf,"**_ "you hear that girls shagaluf you know what that means it means sun sea and sex all the rides that we can get our hands on Christ my fanny is buzzing" Michelle smiled as though he life depended on it her grin stretched from cheek to cheek. "Michelle!! let James finish go on James" She ushered him to carry on. "like i was saying" James held the letter tighter _**You and your friends can enjoy staying in the luxury accommodation that we have provided and whats more activities like jet skiing, quad bike riding and lots lots more are in store simply write back to us on our email address at**MagalufConquest@hotmail.com and we can sort everything out (swimsuits not included)_

_** Yours  ** _ **_sincerity_ **

### Tomás Escobar CEO of MagalufConquest No:1 holidays for Party Goers

"hang one a minute Michelle i didn't know you entered a competition?" Clare took the letter out of James hand's reading over the contents of it. "well i was on the internet on the computer in the library" Orla leaned behind clare so she could see the letter over clare's head "library's are cracker sure they have books you can read and borrow from them" "and well i saw this pop up on the screen that said fancy winning a holiday to Magaluf answer this quiz now so i entered and put our names down and we won it." Erin snatched back the letter from claire "aww i was reading that" Orla pipped up then sulked off and sat down on a chair armed folded "hang on a moment Michelle firstly you were in the library? second you entered a competition without telling us having put our names down! and third and finally... what type of sunscreen do i need for a tan" Erin reached her hand out to receive a high five "Spanish fellas and girls look out for the derry girls are coming to your shores!!"


	2. Letting Mammy know

It had been a week since the envelope that had arrived detailing the winning of a spanish holiday and Michelle spared no expense during breaktime responding to the email using the school computer that she and her friends have accepted the prize but the age old question that had to be asked was 'were their mammies going to approve' sure James's ma didnt really care what he did in the summer holidays sure she didnt mind as such if he didnt show up at her house in london she would be busy with some fella no doubt.

" **Dear diary,**

**I cant belive it :) Michelle has won us a holiday to a place called Magaluf apparently that's where all the handsome fellas go to on their summer holiday. Sure when she told her ma that she won a holiday prize she nearly chocked on her meal to the point Michelle would have had to perform the..the oh what the hell its called on her that wee thing that looks rude but its not.**

**Anyway, James said that his ma was okay with it providing he doesn't get a girl pregnant, i think there is something she isnt letting on there i vaguely remember him saying that his mum went their once when she was wee she also won a holiday there but it wasn't with this company Michelle found. Speaking of the company apparently its brand new Michelle said only came out a few months ago which is funny cause apparently the fella who owns it said he owns a club there i bet he must be rich and more rich than Jenny Joyce.**

**Still i have to convince Mammy to let me go with the rest of them their mammies have said yes even Claire's ma was happy to hear that she would be out of her hair for two weeks this will be the first time ive left Ireland in my life i'm so buzzing i need a new swimsuit perhaps all white or perhaps yellow i need to decide."**

***SLAM***

"Erin Josephine Quinn! how many times do i have to shout up here its dinner time shift yourself!"Mary stood in the door way arms folded "for god sake Erin you can write in that thing later. now how was school stayed out of trouble?" Erin placed the diary to one side and putting a small key in the pocket she had taken the liberty to buy a diary with a lock to keep prying eyes away and when she meant prying eyes she meant a certain nosy cousin of hers who no doubt wanted to read her thoughts again to write something on but then again what could she write about when doing only Art,Drama and Dance then again she could make a performance out of it so maybe not.

"Mammy can i ask you a question its important?" following her ma down the stairs "not now love eat your tea" "Yeah not now love eat your tea" "Anna Quinn stop annoying your sister and eat your runner beans." Anna picked up one with her hands and put it into her mouth "eat them up love it will make you run fast" Gerry rubbed Anna's hair which earned a smile "now Erin i hear you have a question for us."

"Well Daddy you heard that Michelle won this prize on the internet a wee trip to spain i was wondering well" she grasped her hands toghether her knuckels going white "can i please go its a all inclusive holiday and well i would love to go to spain sure James's ma did when she was younger." Mary leaned back in her chair "Erin we dont have the money to send you to spain sure we are barley getting by as is unless your father and i get more money from work" Erin pleaded "but Mammy i can earn money doing jobs around Derry i will even sell some of my sylvanian family collection to pay for the trip please ma im begging ya." "Please Ma im begging ya" "Anna stop copying me" Erin snapped at her sister who gave a toothy smile as she ate her runner beans.

"i think we should let her go love it will be good for her to see other places and spain is nice in the summer." Erin smiled clearly her daddy was seeing some sense and her way of thinking "and if its all inclusive and the flights are paid for sure we dont have to worry about her and money for flights and hotel she can save up some money for the holiday herself." Mary pondered this in her head "Gerry i dont know its just she is my wain and if i let her go i will be worried sick." "she will be fine love she can look after herself." Erin prayed to the almighty that her ma might see some sense.

"Ok Fine Erin you can go to your wee holiday in spain but on two conditions. number one you do odd jobs to help get you money to spend when over there and number two you have to get good grades at school i means it erin i expect at least 3 B's in your A-levels. if you can do that then well you can go on your fancy holiday is that a deal?"

Erin couldn't believe it her ma said YES!!! she leaped from her chair and ran over to her ma "oh thank ya ma thankyouthankyouthankyou your the best mammy in the world and.." Don't push it Erin i said yes now eat your dinner." Erin gingerly walked back to her chair and sat down eyeing the mash potatoes pork chops and runner beans on the plate "yes mammy"

"i forgot Kathy went to spain all those years ago Gerry that explains a great many things about you know who." "you mean the english fella love?" "aye funny really i remember her coming back with a tan but that's about it."

the next day at Lunch

_**"toMagalufConquest@hotmail.com** _

_** From MichelleSexyMallon@hotmail.com ** _

_**Dear Tomás Escobar,** _

_**Our Ma's and da's said it is ok for us to go on this trip sure im absolutly buzzing to get to go to Shagaluf. we break up on the first of july so can we get tickets for the 2nd we want to leave ASAP before out mammies change their minds and obviously the flights back in 2 weeks. You told me in your last E-mail that you are a owner of a club as well as a hotel and all the activities we can do are owned by you as well ?! christ you must be Rich as fuck if you don't mind me saying i hope we get a limo to pick us up from the airport.** _

_**Anyway we will all see you in the summer us 4 girls and my wee english cousin he can be a dick but he will grow on ya i promise despite him being english.** _

_**from** _

_**Michelle xx** _

_**P:S do you know any sexy Spanish lads willing to take the rest of my virginity.. just asking ;) xxx"** _


	3. A place of Sin in the Sun

April 1998

"this heat is terrible" a young man exited his white car walking towards the enterence of a gated complex taking out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow. It was a hot day in Magaluf sure he was used to this heat but it was still unbearable. Walking up the tarmac to the front gate of the complex he felt a group of eyes staring at him not from locals as they learnt to turn away and not look at him for they knew who he was but instead from those inside the complex coupled with the sound of cocking guns.

"Halt Señor! this is a restricted area no locals allowed!" the man put a hand and waved towards a guard slowly walking towards him his gun raised to a shooting position "surly Mateo you wouldn't shoot me..Diego or unless you want to see the boss afterwards you know what he is like when things go against his way." Mateo quickly put the gun down "your right Diego come here" Mateo opened his arms to pull him into a embrace eyeing a briefcase that he was carrying in his right arm "whats in the suit case Diego?..money? Drugs? hey maybe a new gun for me to play with? Mateo held up his assault rifle towards the sun grabbing a cloth on a table to clean it "this gun what is this piece of crap eh its russian is it not?" Diego placed a hand on the gun and placed it on the table "hey that gun is fresh from our dealer he got it in Bosnia you want a better gun go to America eh thats where your puta of a sister is living in florida eh." Walking past Mateo Diego clutched onto his suit case even tighter as he got closer to the villa doors the two guards on the front opening the doors to allow his through.

"the boss is expecting you Diego he is in his study you know where that is im not your tour guide eh" Diego slapped the cheek of one of the guards "hey you weren't hired for your smarts just your muscle" earning a growl as he went up the tiled stairs he walked past the elaborately decorated walls no doubt the art was stolen over the years and bought on the black market. soon Diego noticed a wooden door that held the plaque with the name of his boss. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"ENTER!" Diego opened the door to the study the room was elaborty decorated with bookshelves full of historic tomes and a ornate wooden desk in front of some sliding doors which lead out to a patio overlooking the pool at the back of the villa a chairs leather back was facing him and someone was on the phone "ok honey yes i love you to..goodbye bye bye" ***click*** "so Diego i trust the buiness deal went ok between us and the police chief as you know i love to help our police dont i say that Marcel hey Marcel are you out there?!" Diego looked round to see a gentleman standing by the door holding a pistol in his hand "Si boss you always have." Tomás reached into a draw in his desk and pulled out a long brown object.

"You see this Diego. "yes boss i do" Shut up! this is a cuban cigar straight from the docks from Havana this cigar is worth more to me than you.. you understand this now hand over the briefcase." Diego held up the briefcase that he had set beside him and placed it on the desk the boss opened the lid to reveal piles and piles of dollars "you see this money amigo this is what i work tirelessy for every day my mother god rest her soul" the boss made the sign of the cross with his hands and placed his a hand in his jet black hair "this is good business."

Diego shuffled forward "with respect boss why are we making deals with those Basque terrorists they are traitors to _España!"_ The boss lit his cigar and took in a drag "because idiota this is good for business Money you fool! i sell drugs they say to me Boss this drugs end up going to those british teenagers. i say it gives me money i use that money to build schools or donate to the church in another name because it helps me it helps my community. I sell guns to ETA its brings us money and distracts the goverment away from us. did you not learn the enemy of my enemy is my friend" the boss leaned back in his chair "Now speaking of Brits i have a gang of five coming soon sound like some school kids you know the ones they are going to be staying with us for a while in the motel sure we sold them the dream well i did. You my friend Diego im afraid you wont be part of this or anything else for that matter. "excuse me boss i don't.." "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!... I KNOW YOUR NAME IS NOT DIEGO! HOW STUPID DID YOU THINK I WAS I KNOW WHO SENT YOU I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT" the boss stood behind Diego and placed his hands on his shoulders "this pains me it really does.. we had dinner together we shot guns together i wanted you part of my inner circle but you betray me like a rat, How much did CESID pay you to spy one me eh!." Marcel stepped forward and placed the barrel of his gun on the back of Diego's head "Should i kill him now boss?" "Here? now?! no you will mess up my office and put his brains on my books no i must do it but we shall take him to a cliff eh somewhere sceneic."

"So Marcel do you like girls British girls i mean?" Marcel nodded "you know me boss i love all girls but the foreign ones are the best." the boss put on some glasses "well this Michelle sent me a picture of them what do you think of this one" he pointed to a photo graph of a small blonde haired girl "that one boss she will do i suppose but i like that one the tall curly haired one." the boss looked at the photo again "her no i have plans for her.. i hope she is good at dancing."


	4. today is a day of speeches

_**LAST DAY OF JUNE** _

"we ave done it girls!! goodbye sister michael good bye jenny joyce and good bye home work cause we are fucking free and now we get to go to spain tomorrow girls!" Michelle threw open her locker and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a bottle of vodka clearly some useful things for studying "i know right and got me a nice white swimsuit then again it took weeks for me to persuade her. They will be going to Buncrana without me and orla but hey least we will be somewhere awesome isnt that right orla?" Erin looked around to see Orla crying "christ whats wrong with you" "im sad Erin im going to miss Jenny's singing she is really good at singing."

"Girls have we got everything prepared for the holiday luggage ,flights ,booked ,passports?" Claire closed her locker after busily rummaging through her locker grabbing everything out and placing it in her bag. "Yes Clare for fuck sake Tomás said that he has sorted everything out for us. He said we will be staying in his best hotel and then we get free access to his club and quad bikes." "I'd love to drive a quad bike when Mum took me to a farm once when i was younger i wanted to ride one but Mum said no because she hated the smell of the place." James interjected he knew his ma gave the go ahead from day one as long as he was happy that was the main thing in her mind.

"hey girls did you notice how happy Sister Michael was at the end of her speech?" Clare slammed the locker shut squeaking at the noise of it "Claire she should have just said "now feck off" Michelle giving off her best impersonation of Sister Michael "now if you excuse me girls i need to chat to Tomás sure me and him get on really well i wonder what he is doing now?"

**MEANWHILE**

A big crowd of people had assembled in a large field next to a clifface chairs laid out in a assembally style lay out where all the goons and gang members with the Lieutenants at the front clearly there were the higher ups as they were dressed in suit attires and carrying a holster on their hips with a pistol inside ready to use it when neccessary. _**BANG!**_ everyone looked to the front of the room as Tomás fired a bulled up into the air getting everyones attention "You see what i have done you idiots now my gun needs to be cleaned again! Ok eyes on me and listen up!" he reached for the power switch on a projector "Marcel turn the projector on" he pointed his gun towards the projector screen "si boss."

"ok listen up tommorrow we have a group of lovely people staying with us they are our estemmed guests * **laughter*** now look at this photo right here." The boss placed a photograph on the projector so that the photo could be seen on the screen next to him. "ok this tall girl here her name is Orla McCool the girl who i have been speaking to says she likes food alot so we know how to get her on side just promise her food and she might do what we need to do..apparently she also likes to do some dancing" **the room filled with wolf whistles** "hey! not that kind of dancing not yet we just have to persuade her later on... okay next girl *he pointed towards a small blonde haired girl*.

"this one is called Clare Devlin i want you all to remember these names not that we need to later on but remember we are making this look like a holiday. Anyway she is apparently a lesbian ***booing noices errupted*** hey but for you chicas she will be nice for you but lets see what persuasion does later down the line. Next person is a man and his name is James Maguire! look at him he looks pathetic we know he will work in the 'factory' down the line... Okay next girl is Erin Quinn as you can see she is a blonde and apparently she is a romantic so gentlemen.. be gentle when you fuck her!" ***wolfwhistles and clapping***.

And finally my own Michelle Mallon apparently she likes sex and is prepared to do drugs so she is ready for us. But listen here you pieces of shit You want to do anything with her you speak to me, she is my property. If i find out you have done anything without my permission well you get shot!.. Marcel bring out the Rat!" Marcel walked off and dragged out Diego from the boot of a black limo and threw him in front of the boss.

"I have three rules you idiots 

Rule 1: dont kill these people! we need them for our little business here

Rule 2 fuck them when you want to after we have them to ourselves to Except this Michelle you dont EVER touch her without my permission!

Rule 3: *he cocked his gun and pointed it at diego's head* dont you ever betray me like this rat or else *BANG!* i will personally kill you myself is this clear! NOW FUCK OFF THIS MEETING IS OVER!"


	5. Welcome to Magaluf

"christ Michelle this is so cracker i can't believe it that we are in Spain and Magaluf of all places but Jesus its hot" Erin removed her straw sun hat as she was trying to pull her suitcase along. "Aye Erin and its called Shagaluf after all this is all we will be doing here well apart from getting tans and drinking and all this shite that this ride of a fella has planned for us i havent seen a photo of him but i bet he is a ride cause he would be tanned looking and that security guard in the airport i would have him search me all night long" Michelle had been leading the group since they got off the plane "now all we have to do in find the fella who is meant to be taking us to our hotel.. our carriage awaits motherfuckers!" James was trailing the group having been given the uneasy task to pulling most of their luggage.

"sure there are so many people holding names up how will we find ours... oh wait i see it i see it!!" Orla pointed to a tall tanned man who was wearing a white suit and had just taken off his glasses his brown eyes looking at them walking towards him his eyes especially going over Orla with some interest and letting this known with a smile. "Welcome to Spain girls and you senior my name is Marcel my boss told me to take you to the hotel this way please." Marcel helped take some of the pressure of James carrying the heavy load as he took of the suitcases off his hands. "My english not good" he lead them towards a black limoscene "Class girls hey look at this!" Michelle beamed as she laid eyes on the shinny black limousine a cracking sight for tired eyes sure they couldnt sleep on the flight "in i put bags in back" Marcel opened one of the doors to the limousine the leather seats greeting them inside.

Michelle headed in first and she noticed a tanned tall man smiling towards her smoking a cuban cigar "you must be Michelle i am Tomás Escobar we spoke on the computer." he held out his hand to offer for a shake which Michelle unexpectivly responded with "hey you speak good english" she shuffled along to allow the rest of them to sit down to the point that she sat by the other door. "I studied at cambridge for oh about 5 years that's why." "Hey james do you hear that this fella went to England sure you probably bumped into him in london." "i doubt it Michelle London is a big place."

"I hope you don't mind me saying so Mr Escobar because i am a beacon of truth but you look like a absolute ride sure do you work out or...?" Mr Escobar smiled and gave a little chuckle "ride what am i a motorbike?" he took a big puff of his cigar "you talking about riding what about riding a quad bike.. eh Marcel have you fixed those Quad bikes yet?" "si boss" Erin blushed as he started speaking spanish sure even Michelle found him attractive when doing so surely he was a very attractive fella and she would love to get to know him.

After a short while the limousine stopped "ok you lot the hotel is straight outside the staff there will take your bags." Suddenly michelle's passenger door opened "hola my name is Maria welcome to the Sunset tropical hotel this way please" Michelle waited until the rest of the gang exited the car she reached out a hand for Mr Escobar to kiss "sure i will see you again" Mr Escobar smiled "you will my dear in fact i think we will get to know each other rather well." Michelle then excited the car and ran towards the rest of the group leaving Mr Escobar to look out of the window towards her and her tight denim shorts "Eh Marcel she has a nice ass a very nice one indeed." Marcel leaned back from the driver's seat "like you said yourself boss a few weeks down the line and she will be all yours hey what about your wife she will be upset wont she?" not looking at Marcel he pulled out a phone from his pocket and flipped it open "don't worry amigo i will make sure my wife is well taken care off sure she is having so much fun in Monte Carlo she wont want to leave in face she wont want to return home ever again."


	6. I offer you Redemption

"yes i heard the terrible news about her..yes its terrible truly i mean who would want to kill a woman on holiday like that they must have slipped something in her drink and she passed away in her sleep. well in that case i want a quiet ceremony you know what i mean. Ok thank you for your kind words good bye." ***click*** it was quick and clean i knew you and your boys were the right men to do the job after all my boys well they are very reckless and not as professional as you." The boss reached into his draw and pulled out a cigar "you want a Cuban Mr Pietersen" Mr Pietersen held his hand out to accept the cigar "Thank you Mr Escobar i hope you found my services useful sure it beats training up some drugged up men of a warlord somewhere in the jungle beats Liberia,Zaire,Sierra Leone and Angola that's for sure." Mr Escobar held up a lighter and flipped the switch "i know its hard for you one minute you proudly serve your country and then the next your a solider for hire perhaps you can train up some of my men to be as good as you and your men.. hey marcel what about some extra training with Mr Pietersen here?" Marcel looking in through the door "does this mean i get a better gun sir?"

"Now if you excuse me Mr Pietesen i have a another man of mine that i need to speak to" he reached out his hand to offer to shake but Mr Pitersen instead of shaking his hand offered a salute "Goodbye Mr Escobar Sir" the boss chuckled "even nearly 10 years out of the army and its still a habit eh?"Mr Pietersen nodded "thanks for the cigar sir i hope you use me and my men's services again." Mr Pietersen sharply turned on the spot and excited the room allow a small but thinly built man to enter who wiped his glasses with a tissue "Herr Escobar you wanted to see me?" The boss offered a seat which the man quickly took putting a cloth inside a glasses case which went back into a suit pocket of his as well as a small black briefcase which is placed on the desk.

"Senor Richter i trust you planted the bugs inside our esteemed guests room to allow us to listen in on what they have to say?" Herr Richter nodded "Ja i have i can assure you boss that they do work in fact i have tested them myself and they do work we keep recordings of every day and night if you want to listen to at some time." The boss leaned back on his chair "no i dont need to that's your job but give the info about how they are finding it so far do you have a folder or something like that. Herr Richter opened up a briefcase and pulled out a folder "here you are boss i have compiled a report and also there are some photos i was also able to get cameras installed as well dont worry they havent noitced any of them."

"i wouldnt be supirsed Senor Richter you bugged the entire hotel i have put your skills to good use." Herr Richter smiled "well in my old country that was my job to spy on our people to protect them. if you remember of cause i had to leave so i didnt end up in prison you know this." The boss stood up "you know Senor Richter the people i employ well it reminds me of a saying in the bible a little saying i have used myself. the saying is "For the Son of Man came to seek and to save the lost.” now i don't claim to be christ but in the world full of sinners i am willing to help them redeem themselves in a way and save them from the hell that is the law."

He reached for the folder and opened it up "this is perfect you Germans and your effe.. wait a moment what is that folder there?" Herr Richter paused "folder Boss?" "IN YOUR HAND!! GIVE IT TO ME!" Richter stuttered as he handed a second folder to his boss who looked through the contents "you dirty man Richter you dirty dirty man you sure are a sinner placing a camera in the bathroom shower like this why did you do this?!" the boss pulled out his revolver and flipped open the cylinder placing a bullet in each of the holes "YOU DON'T DO THINGS UNLESS I TELL YOU TO DO IT!!!.. you disappoint me" "BUT BOSS YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT ITS MY JOB PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!"

"I told you to do this?" the boss paused lowering the revolver down away from Richters head "Ja Boss Ja" the boss chuckled which lead to a nervous chuckle from Richter himself "My friend Mein Freund of cause i did.. you think i forget these things.. now come with me we shall go and pay them a visit in the pool bar at the hotel. Tell me which part of Germany do you come from again Senor Richter?" "Dresden boss Dresden." the boss placed a hand on the door "Dresden.. sounds interesting you can tell me about it in the car ride to my hotel. Did you like any of our guests Mr Richter?" Richter pushed up his glasses "the small plump one Clare her name is sure that Fraulein reminds me of a girl who worked in a pub back home in Dresden used to serve me a cold beer every night."

"Well Senor Richter how about you can have her soon. A little present from your boss after all the hard work you put in for me." Richter's face went red "oh danke Herr Boss danke i would love that very much."


	7. A beer at the pool bar

"Hey Lady what booze do ya have?" Michelle sat down by the pool bar a tan was building up on her that would make aunt sarah red with envy and who said that the irish couldn't have proper tans. The lady at the bar a tall young lady looked towards the fridge "you want beer?" Michelle leaned to look round the ladies shoulder "beer? so no vodka" the bartender shock her head "no vodka sorry." 'Unbelievable' Michelle thought to herself and they called this place a fancy hotel and yet there was no vodka. oddly enough the hotel was very quiet for this time of year they seemed to be the only guests in the hotel 'hey at least there is more for us' she thought.

Taking the bottle of beer in one hand and feeling the water droplets drip onto her hand from being cold in the fridge she took a sip it was cold it was refreshing it was "Hola Chica!" Michelle turned round to the Mr Escobar this time without a cigar in hand but rather a phone "Well hello Mr Escobar" Michelle flipped her hair back eyeing Mr Escobar who was dressed with a white buttoned shirt half done up with white trousers and a pair of brown dress shoes "hola Michelle how has the holiday been so far.. beer" He held out his hand as he as well got a cold refreshing beer "Well Mr Escobar we went out on a banana boat today sure it was so cracker Erin managed to fall in the water and wouldn't stop complaining about her hair getting wet but i was like "were on holiday so chill the fuck out!" isnt that right erin?"

Erin was busy lying of a sunbed to notice Mr Escobar come in sure she took one look at the both of them lifted up her sunglasses smiled and then put them back on. "Hey who is that fella the one talking to Clare" Michelle pointed towards a mousey brown haired man who was sitting next to Claire obviously telling a interesting story by the way that he was using eccentric hand gesters. "oh him he is my accountant Richter he is German and from Berlin" obviously remembering the cover story that the two had prepared in the car "he just looks after my money a job which is so boring i needed go on." Michelle looked back at her beer yeah a topic that would boor her to sleep she was on holiday and not a business course that was in September and not right now.

the lady behind the bar stood upright and tapped her boss's arm "Boss its the President! look" Mr Escobar looked towards a man walking towards them in a black suit clearly not the right atirrer for the heat during this time in the day and he even thought so too as he handed his suit jacket over to one of his aids. "Senor Presidente we are honored to have you in our presence" Mr Escobar stood up and planted a kiss on each cheek and a firm handshake.

The president was Eustacio Ruiz a man who had been president of the Balearic Islands for over 10 years at this point a man who was seen to be one who stood on a platform of being tough on crime but also one of conservative family values and seen to be a man of the people. He would be seen doing tours of new schools and clinics and shaking hands with the police chief and gave many a speech to clamp down on crime committed by drunken louts. "So Mr President how is running the Balearic islands sure i think it is better than being in Madrid sir?" Mr Ruiz waved his hand "look Mr Escobar you know why im here i need you to help me win the next election you have seen the polls the opposition is getting move approval than me.. ME! a man of the people! if you dont help me so to god i will report you to the King himself."

However Mr Escobar didnt take well to threats "listen here you little shit I made you! i put you in office i had my men count the votes for you. The police chief of these islands as well reports to me because likewise i put him in place to watch who you are talking to... besides whats this i hear about you and your wife Mr President sure i read this thing in the local paper your getting a divorce?"

Ruiz growled "my whore of a wife wants a divorce from me after being married for 17 years she thinks i am hiding something from her." Ruiz pulled out a cigarette from his trousers and grabbed his lighter tightly "im not a man of secrets the only secrets i keep from her are my confessions to the priest who i also believe is a friend of yours." Mr Escobar then looked towards the swimming pool looking towards James who was talking to Orla in the shallow end he also caught the president looking as well. "Well Mr President you always did have well... urges"

Mr Ruiz kept looking at James sure he was wearing some nice blue swimshorts which were a little tight on him now after all the eating of free food that he had been enjoying "Well.. i mean a man like myself has always enjoyed well.. the company of nice. young attractive men" his eyes were eating up the view of James as Mr Escobar flashed a evil grin towards him "you can have him if you want.. in a while of course consider him a treat for you." Mr Ruiz continued to eye James "thank you Mr Escobar sure i would love to have him. can i talk to him can i?" Mr Escobar noticed how the president licked his lips at the sight of James "go ahead Mr president"


	8. I can't believe it the end of our holiday

"I cant believe we have to go back to Derry after all the sun and the sea we have to go back Christ i wish i could stay here forever" Michelle walked towards a sofa in the lobby and threw herself down on the soft cushions looking at her arms and the tan that she was able to achieve this was if not the greatest holiday she had ever had and one that she would never forget."

"i know that Derry is class but Magaluf was so cracker" Orla had finished snacking on a packet of crisps "i mean we went swimming in the sea we went to that club and did some dancing that was cracker but i miss Derry" Orla and the rest of the girls had left James to drag most of the luggage. "girls are you going to help me here or are you just going to laze about on the sofa?" James knew he probably wouldnt get a good answer to his question and in fact he didnt even get a reply to his question as they all just looked at him with a "what do you want us to do" type of look. "Well i wish mum took me here when i was little plus i met the President of the Balearic Islands he was a very nice man and was interested to hear what i had to say its a shame i didnt have a photo with him."

"Him Dicko no its a shame i didnt get a photo with Mr Escobar sure this fancy Bikini i have well i would be a aboslute ride just like he is sure its a shame we have to wait until next year to come again." Erin looked at her watch "what time is the minibus picking us up?"

**BEEP BEEP!**

"okay girls lets get on the bus we dont want to be late for the plane" Clare frantically trying to organize which things she wanted to put in her big case and which things that she wanted to keep on her person." the 5 of them were just about to leave the main enterence to the hotel when the hotel manager and four of his associates stood next to the door looking at their luggage "oh leaving us so soon it was a pleasure to have you here." He continued to look towards the group who were trying to put their suitcases into the back of the minibus

"aye we are we had a cracking time tell your boss that and he can message me when i get home" Michelle put on her sunglasses and looked towards the sliding open door for the five of them to get in. "oh but you lot please we have to have a good bye hug its tradition in spain you know to hug your guest goodbye before they leave well it is at this hotel thats what makes us special.

the five of the lined up in a line so that they were mirroring the line made by the staff the four girls and James went towards the 5 memebers of staff and went to open their arms and place them round the staff's necks.

"Ok...NOW!" the manager quickly pulled out a syringe from his sleeve and stabbed it into Michelles neck pressing down on the plunger to allow its contents to enter Michelles body the four other members of staff did exactly the same thing to their unfortunate victims.

"Ah!! what wha da faq?" Michelle was feeling dizzy and disorinated as though the she had been shaken around on a fairground ride "gir..girlsssss" her speech becoming more slured as she tried to make herself move towards what she thought were the girls while a hand was gently going through her hair."Sssshhhh just relax my dear just relax." Michelle felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until she and the four others fell on the floor.

The manager smiled at his latest pray who were helpless on the floor "right put them all in the white van in the parking lot and take them to the warehouse the boss would like to see them!


End file.
